


热情似火（中）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 20





	热情似火（中）

6.

夜风拂动白纱窗帘，初春夜晚的气味从窗户缝隙钻进来。古怪的，暧昧的，挑拨着蠢蠢欲动和禁欲理智之间的平衡关系。

那就像催化剂，迫使世勋放弃抵抗，乖乖向艺兴缴械投降。艺兴骑在他身上，全身赤裸，圆圆翘翘的屁股一起一伏，帮助屁股里的粗大器官进行一场逼人发疯的活塞运动。

世勋吞咽着口水，喉结上下滑动，带着被他强硬禁锢在喉咙里的呻吟声。呻吟声就像管不住的性器官，根本不受他控制，总想往嘴巴外面跑——总想往艺兴身体深处狠狠肏干。

该怎么做才好？该怎么做才能让自己看起来并没有多么沉浸于这场情事？

他那点儿小小的自负心，小小的傲慢。

艺兴看得非常透彻。屁股调整几个角度，稍稍抬起，再重重落下。粗大的性器官猛地贯穿后穴，肿胀龟头顶到了敏感位置。巨大快感刺激得人头皮都发麻，从骨子里跃到肌肤表面，激得汗毛都竖起来。阴茎跳了跳，铃口张开，涌出一小股黏糊糊的腺液。

“嗯……”艺兴咬着下嘴唇，用鼻子发出绵软音调。

剧烈的情事让大腿根酸软，他再也支撑不住，一头栽倒进世勋怀里。

身上突然多了一份重量，世勋打算把艺兴扶起来，然后换个姿势。可这只老狐狸黏着他不肯走，脸颊蹭着他的肩窝，喃喃道，我越来越喜欢你了……

别，床上的话不可信，尤其是男人，男人在床上说得每一个字都不可信。

“难道你不是男的？”

艺兴用手背刮了下下颌骨的汗，得意地挑了挑眉毛，故意夹紧后穴里的东西——世勋终于肯让闷哼溜出嘴边，甚至挺着性器官往穴里冲撞。艺兴满意极了，调整好位置，快速激烈地拿穴眼儿套弄肉棒，屁股拍在大腿上，啪啪啪一阵清脆动静。他居高临下看着世勋，欣赏年轻的杀手因此露出被情欲困扰的表情，难耐，沉迷，以及隐隐的崩坏。他得意洋洋，张开腿半蹲在世勋胯上，用几根手指托起囊袋，让对方看清楚后穴怎么吃下肉棒——性器官粗壮的根部野蛮地撑开穴口，穴口变成合不拢的圆筒状，还湿湿黏黏的，肉棒在穴里打圈肏干的时候，擦着肉壁发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

世勋濒临崩溃。他的额角，脖颈，包括人鱼线，暴起一条条蜿蜒的青筋。艺兴发现了，故意拿指甲抠挠人鱼线附近的几条青筋，并且大幅度晃动屁股，一边晃，一边毫不掩饰呻吟。

如果现在走廊上有人路过，一定会听见这些动静，然后浮想联翩，认为房间里的男人太走运，享了艳福，找到一个淫乱成瘾的做爱对象。

可是艺兴的呻吟声有些奇怪。又像轻笑，又像猫叫。反正勾人得要命。害得世勋差点儿就射了。

还不到射得时候。艺兴很会拿捏做爱节奏。在发现屁股里的东西大得要撑破肚子时，世勋的粗喘声越来越急促时，他停下故意勾引的行为，趴在世勋胸口上，软绵绵说：“你那根东西快烫坏我了，怎么那么大……又硬又粗的，除了我之外还有人受得了吗？”

随着话语行进到末尾，勾引神情重新攀上艺兴的眼角眉梢。

多奇怪，明明是无辜懵懂的形状，却在看着自己的时候，总带了撩拨和赤裸的引诱。

或许这家伙并没有撒谎，或许……他真的喜欢他。

世勋有点儿害怕。

跟目标上床已经够越界了，要是再谈感情，一切非得乱套不可。即便爱冒险的精神占据了他身体一部分，但也只能是一部分，可千万别成为所有，否则，其余杀手接到的下一份工作就是除掉他。

他想东想西的，一时间，不怎么专心于艺兴的身体。对方发现了，坐起来，扭了扭屁股，重新用湿透的穴眼儿套弄他那根东西。

“你——”

“嘘，专心点儿，”艺兴低头吻了吻世勋的鼻尖，“我们在做爱，别想其他的，想想怎么让我更爽才是你现在的工作。”

工作。杀了你才是我的工作。

世勋在脑袋瓜里反驳艺兴，双手却抱住艺兴两边的肋骨，停了停，转而改为搂在怀里，接着把人放倒，用正面位干进两腿间湿答答的穴孔。

“呼……”

世勋发出叹息，为隐秘部位的紧致与湿润程度。但下一秒又屏住呼吸，无奈地、有点儿郁闷地乜了眼艺兴。

“别夹我……”

艺兴又咬住下嘴唇，无声笑了笑，慢吞吞说：“我没有，亲爱的，明明是你那根东西太大了……”

用妖娆蛊惑的神情说着无辜的话，令世勋有一瞬间怔愣。他不着边际地想，能不能把这家伙倒过来晃一晃，看脑袋里心里身体里到底都存了些什么东西——总能让他天生机敏的脑袋瓜失灵。

“那你喜欢它吗？”

可真是一个鬼使神差的问题。世勋也意识到了，并且后悔嘴巴比脑子快。

艺兴的眼睛再一次向他散发黏稠至极的勾引。由上至下，将世勋的身体完整打量一遍。

“唔……”他垂下眼睛作思考状，睫毛翕动几下，像蝴蝶在拍打翅膀。半晌，他翻身跪趴着，塌了腰，翘起屁股，冲世勋晃了晃。

“进来……我喜欢它，也喜欢你……”

他说这话的时候眼神变得异常性感；他的身段像蛇，柔软无骨；他跪趴在那儿，言行下流，勾引年轻的杀手与他一同成为性爱的奴隶。

世勋放弃抵抗，扔了理智，俯身贴近艺兴。肉棒在臀缝间有节奏地滑动，腺液搞得那地方湿黏，甚至打湿了耻毛。

艺兴受不了他这么做，穴里面痒得要命，不得不缩紧穴眼儿让肉壁互相摩擦，好获得些许安慰。

“别折磨我了……”艺兴可怜兮兮地求饶，手伸到后面揉搓世勋两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，“插进来，世勋……插到我的屁股里面，干坏我……”

没人能拒绝这种赤裸下流的勾引。

世勋快被逼疯了，他觉得要是再多听一个字就会直接射出来。不经过活塞运动，仅仅是听几句话就射精，这实在有点儿丢人。他的傲慢会碎成渣的。这可不行。

年轻的杀手又气又恼，蹙紧眉头，猛地挺腰插进肉穴。

被填满了。被紧紧吸着了。

两人同时发出舒爽的叹息。一秒钟的停留也没有。一个疯狂晃动着结实腰部，鼠蹊打在屁股上啪啪作响；一个迎合干穴节奏塌腰送臀，嘴里说着一句句荤话，荡妇似的竭力取悦身后青年。

“闭嘴……”

世勋听不下去了，深怕控制不住现在就射满艺兴的屁股。他像恼羞成怒的叛逆期男孩，一把揪起艺兴的头发，狠狠咬了口嘴唇。

艺兴才不怕这种猫挠似的威胁，一边接吻，一边低低笑着，“用力……呜……好舒服……世勋好棒……”他反手攀住世勋的大腿，发情母猫一般用屁股紧贴人鼠蹊蹭来蹭去。

这太可怕了。什么时候遇到过这样直白下流的勾引。完全冷静不下来。脑袋里烧起一把火，初春的夜风都无法让火熄灭。反而越烧越旺。终于，烧干了。

射精那一刻，世勋爽得腿根都微微发颤。艺兴更糟糕，在冲刺的过程中就射了，阴茎正对的一小块床单彻底湿透。他吚吚呜呜尖叫着，不断夹紧穴眼儿，肉壁清晰感觉出鸡巴表面粗壮的青筋，脑子里甚至描绘出龟头的形状，马眼张开，大股大股的精液打在肉壁上，喷泉水柱似的，浇透了他。

两人维持后背位的姿势慢慢平复呼吸。身上出了好多汗，房间充斥荷尔蒙味道。夜风吹进房间，气味和喘息声渐渐消散了。

7.

割喉的方式太血腥。动脉血压力大，说不好能喷到天花板上，就算不在房间里，在外面，喷上去再落下来，准保要淋得全身都是，不好清理。

往脑袋上套塑料袋或者直接勒脖子也不怎么样。窒息的死法太痛苦，要花费的时间也长，作为下手的那个，万一被死者生前下意识表露出的求饶打动，那可就糟糕了。

下毒。不行。不擅长这个。要是控制不好剂量，不仅死不了，还有可能成植物人。

意外。算了。意料之外的不幸事件，得建立在死者不知情的基础上。首先就做不到不知情。

还是用枪吧。选小口径子弹，一次就打中心脏。不能打头，死相会很难看。

临睡前，玖四定下杀了目标的方式。心里能轻松点儿了。他侧头看向已经熟睡的他的目标，看了好一会儿，把枪放回枕头底下。

算了。明天睡醒再杀吧。

8.

“我想你应该误会了，他不是老板，我才是。”

花店真正的主人是位优雅得体的中年女士。她原谅玖四冒然闯进花店找人，并且好心告知他实情。

“我确实见过你所形容的那个男人，他当时来店里买花，刚进来，我停在后院的车就响起警报，我只好拜托他帮我看一会儿店……”

花店老板回忆着当天发生的小小事故。玖四一个字都听不进去了。他现在恼火得要命，又有点儿失魂落魄。他推开店门走出去，茫然地望着路边的海棠树。

天已经放晴，二十一二度的温度适合非常初春时节，路上行人变多，或快或慢地走着，他们的表情看起来很放松，就像冬季过后冰雪消融的河流，欣欣向荣。

玖四却还待在他的严冬季节。他的五官凝了一层冰霜，整个人阴郁冰冷。

今天早上，艺兴失踪了。连根毛都找不着。他们昨晚喝光的红酒瓶子，用过的高脚杯，全都不见了。只有花瓶里的二十七枝黄色郁金香，无声告诉玖四昨晚经历的一切并非幻觉。

那家伙害怕了吗？所以趁他睡着后逃走。他立刻驾车前往花店，却发生上述一幕。

那只老狐狸！该死的老狐狸！一次次骗了他！妈的！

可是突然间玖四又没那么生气了。他觉得可以推迟杀了艺兴的时间。这多出来的时间能用来练习，省得到时候手抖，省得子弹打偏。倒也不错。

他脸上的冰霜消融了，跟着周围路人也迈进初春时节。

海棠树的花朵打着旋儿落在他肩上，他拿起来看了一眼，然后扔了，然后回旅馆给郁金香换上干净的水。

9.

接下来的几天，玖四恢复他规律的生物钟。六点起床晨跑，吃早饭，之后四处逛逛，找家还算不错的餐厅解决午饭。对了，他找到一家适合他口味的中餐馆。就在花店附近，就隔了一个十字路口。中餐馆有一道名叫口味虾的菜点，第一次去那儿的时候服务员推荐给他，不过尝了一次，他就爱上那种辣到舌头都发麻的滋味。

那总让他想起艺兴。那个主动勾引他的骗子，那只老狐狸。和他做爱的时候说着露骨的荤话。在他身底下舒展四肢，然后发出猫叫般的呻吟。

又辣又性感的小野猫。不是老狐狸，是小野猫。

每次想到这些，玖四总难免给情绪里加点儿恨意。

那只小野猫嫖了他，耍了他，接着人间蒸发。他意难平。他想着艺兴打了好几次“手枪”。他那么悉心照料那些郁金香，艺兴却再也没又出现——算了，不说这个了，提起就郁闷。还是说回他的生物钟。

在中餐馆解决午饭之后，玖四会驾车去人烟稀少的郊外。那儿算是一片林地。树荫茂密，没什么人，他可以放心练习他的枪法。别想歪，是正儿八经的枪法练习。

格洛克17型，配9毫米子弹，很轻，手感好，开枪前不必先打开保险，省了不少时间，重要的是弹匣容量大，最多能配19发子弹，就算第一枪没打中，还有十八次机会能浪费。对了，这种手枪不容易走火，安全性高，不用担心打中目标之前自己先无辜挨一枪。除非使这种枪的家伙根本不会用枪。

玖四只练习五次。站在五十米开外，打碎五个玻璃瓶后就离开这儿，返回小镇。等回到小镇，等吃过晚饭，他会去花店附近转悠。他总觉得艺兴要是愿意出现，地点绝对离花店不远。守株待兔。没办法，他现在能做得只有这个。

几天过去，弹匣里剩下三颗子弹了。玖四开始焦躁。他在旅馆房间转了一圈又一圈，始终想不到该用什么办法逼艺兴露面——试过女装，穿着那身OL衣服在小镇上晃了一天，路边的冰淇淋车都对他脸熟了，可就是等不到艺兴。

好在这期间中间人没打电话询问进度，他便不用苦思冥想出一堆理由去应付。

但有一件事比较糟糕。郁金香开始凋谢了。花瓶周围堆满黄色的花瓣。软塌塌的，还泛着枯叶的颜色，没有一点儿生命力。这让玖四的焦躁程度只增不减。

这天吃晚饭之前，玖四换上女装去了花店。

“我想要郁金香，”玖四捏着嗓子说，“要二十六枝。”

“抱歉亲爱的，刚刚有人把郁金香全买走了——喂！别跑！当心摔着！”

玖四气喘吁吁站在路边，高跟鞋害他的双脚酸痛，但他根本顾不上，他咬牙切齿瞪着街对面坐在车里的男人。

“嗨~”

艺兴趴在车窗上，脸上挂着软乎乎的无辜的笑容。

“那位漂亮的小姐，要一起吃晚饭吗？别生气，我给你买了郁金香。”

10.

世勋紧紧掐着艺兴的腰，下体钝重快速地往屁股里顶。他气得要发疯。为艺兴突然消失又突然出现。

银白色的雪铁龙停在郊外林地上，车身晃动着，如果现在有人路过，肯定会对雪铁龙吹起暧昧的口哨声。

车里，艺兴全身赤裸跪趴在后座上，世勋还穿着那身OL装，一步裙堆在腰间，露出裙底粗大狰狞的性器官。年轻的杀手疯狂激烈地耸动腰胯，结实紧绷的小腹一下一下撞着屁股，撞红了皮肉，肏得穴口也又红又湿。

“慢点儿……啊啊……”

艺兴嘴上求饶，眼神却相反——直勾勾的，满含欲望的，扫视世勋的身体。他一只手抓着车窗玻璃，脖子向后扭了几个角度，一瞬不瞬看着世勋。他的脸蛋汗涔涔的。他全身泛起暧昧的潮红色。他快高潮了，后穴紧缩，夹得世勋“嘶”了一声。

啪！一巴掌扇在屁股上，年轻的杀手恶狠狠威胁，放松！再夹就肏烂你！

艺兴咬着下唇呼哧呼哧地笑，他断断续续说，亲爱的……唔……别生气……我、我不是回来了吗？

世勋拦腰将艺兴搂紧怀里，舌头直直舔过脸蛋，用沙哑的声线反问：我是不是还要谢谢你没忘了我？

别跟我客气。

……操。

世勋的理智遭受到恶意的挑衅。这让他愈加羞恼。他抽出肉棒，抓着艺兴的发顶逼迫人给他口出来。他眼里的小野猫却问他，你确定吗？不怕——

闭嘴！

世勋紧紧掐着艺兴的下颌骨，将肉棒塞进对方嘴里。硬胀龟头顶弄着狭窄的喉管。艺兴生理性反胃，但并没有表现出抗拒，只是蹙紧眉毛，放松口腔，好让自己没那么难受，也帮助世勋快点射出来。他一边口交，一边用湿漉漉的上目线凝望世勋。那双眼柔软潮湿，轻易就让人的心尖软成一滩水。可是那双眼又非常会勾引人，被这种眼神看着，世勋的骨头都酥了。

“呼……嘴张大……给我接好……”

世勋放松鼠蹊，精液喷出来，射满了艺兴的喉咙。艺兴全都咽下去了，喉结上下滚动着，他甚至伸出舌头舔干净嘴角的精液，顺便舔干净肉棒和囊袋上粘得零星一点儿。

嫣红的舌尖害世勋鼻腔发热，随即扭开头不敢去看了。他承认他感到害怕，害怕就此沉沦于艺兴的身体——或者艺兴本人，然后再也无法自拔。

性事过后的车内被荷尔蒙味道填满。艺兴打开全部车窗，风吹进来，身体表面的热度和荷尔蒙味道渐渐消散了。

这让世勋想起他们第一次做爱的那晚。当时也是这样，初春夜风很快就吹散一切。那时候，世勋有些舍不得，现在，他仍然有些不舍。

艺兴懒洋洋躺在世勋腿上，嘴里叼着一根白万，烟雾盘旋成不规则的形状，从窗户飞出去。

“你去哪儿了？”

世勋擅自抽走艺兴嘴里的烟，吸了一口才还回去。

“你很好奇我的事情吗？亲爱的。”艺兴笑眯眯反问。

“嗯，好奇。”

艺兴爬起来，换成双腿蜷缩于胸前的姿势，脑袋靠着车窗户。他虚着眼睛看了世勋好一会儿才开口：“我去解决了一件大事，能让我后顾无忧——别问，就当它是一个谜语，答案迟早会来找你。”

好吧，暂时收起好奇心。

可还有另一件事情又把好奇心赶出来。

“他为什么杀你？”世勋问道，“我是说中间人，为什么非杀了你不可？”

“好问题。”

艺兴侧着头想了一会儿，慢慢说：“因为我拿走他所有钱——你知道他有多少钱吗？”

“知道，他很有钱——就因为这个？因为你拿了他的钱他就要杀了你，为什么不还给他？又是你的恶作剧吗？”

世勋发出一连串的疑惑。艺兴比了个手势，让他别急，等自己慢慢说完。

“你就当是我的恶作剧吧，你也体会过，我这个人有多无聊。”

世勋翻了个白眼。三番两次的戏弄确实惹人烦躁。

“然后呢？”

但也足以使他保持迫切的好奇心，迫切要了解他的目标，弄明白这个人脑袋瓜里到底在想什么。

“然后——”

艺兴躺回世勋的大腿上，阖着眼睛，数条细小的青色血管在他眼皮上蜿蜒，他的睫毛翕动几下，像蝴蝶翅膀，他说：“其中一半的钱被我从天台上撒下去，就那座电视塔，那么高，下雨一样，花花绿绿的钞票不停往下掉，”他突然坐起来，兴奋地看着世勋，“你一定不知道当时有多少人在底下捡钱，那些人跟疯了似的，抓起一大把一大把钞票往口袋里塞，我打赌我们的中间人一定气疯了，恨不得用散弹枪把我打成筛子。”

世勋无奈，把艺兴按回腿上，抚摸一只猫般抚着艺兴柔软的黑发，“另一半呢？”  
“给了金融街的小白领们，请他们替我投资股票或者基金，然后钱生钱。”

“你就不怕他知道？”世勋反问，“或者小白领们辜负了你的期望，让你赔的一干二净。”

“那又如何？又不是我的钱，我才不心疼。”

艺兴再度闭上眼睛，嘴角噙着近似于嘲讽的笑容，说完之后，哼起不成调的曲子。

“你这个自由散漫的家伙。”

“是是，我自由散漫，但是亲爱的，亲爱的玖四，亲爱的世勋，不属于自己的东西怎么折腾也无所谓，就像心意这玩意儿，别人白给你，怎么挥霍都不会感到愧疚。”

艺兴说这些话时，脸上始终表情淡漠。这让世勋感到慌张无措。他发觉他遇上了一个没有心的家伙。有一瞬间，他失落至极。

“你在难过吗？亲爱的，”艺兴坐起来，目光灼灼，“你觉得我是一个冷漠的人，是吗？”

“是。”

艺兴笑起来，亲了下世勋的脸颊，“别这样，我只是对别人冷漠，但我不会对你冷漠，我说了，我喜欢你。”

“床上的话？”

“不，真心话。”

11.

但是真心话并不能阻挡工作必须完成的脚步。

世勋深陷纠结。在后来和艺兴厮混的每个晚上，他看着艺兴的睡脸，无数次拿起枪又无数次放下。

花瓶里的黄色郁金香开得正好，花瓣外翻，露出里面红棕色的花蕊。艺兴很勤快，每天都为郁金香换上干净的水，同时，也每天提醒世勋一次，提醒他花朵会在哪天凋谢。

“今天，最后一天。”

艺兴擦干净手上的水珠，轻轻叹了口气。

世勋坐在沙发上歪头打量那些花朵，很快，他的目光移到艺兴身上。他走过去，从后面抱住艺兴，深深嗅了一口，闻见甜甜的香草冰淇淋味道。

“这味道是你的，对吗？”

“嗯哼，很好闻吧？”

他的小野猫在他怀里转过来，双手勾住他的脖颈，与他接了一个冗长绵密的吻。

“可以了，”艺兴停下，轻轻喘着，“该商量用什么法子杀了我——别，别露出这种表情，这是你的工作。”

世勋心虚地眨动双眼，“我可没有舍不得，就是——”

“那就爽快点，别拖拖拉拉。”

“……还没想好。”

“好吧……那我们先做另一件事。”

“什么？”

艺兴转身拿来他的大挎包，翻了半天，翻出一本B5大小的卡册，“拿着，”他递给世勋，“送你了。”

卡册里整齐摆放各式各样的交通卡，来自不同城市，不同地区，花样精美繁复，比起它们的用途，显然它们更具有收藏价值。

“这是我从世界各地搜集来的交通卡，”艺兴解释道，他抽出一张对着灯光看了看，然后放回去，“很漂亮，很有纪念意义，对吗？得来不易，你要好好珍惜它们。”

“谢谢。”

“如果你想，当然，你也可以用，这里面正好有一张你所在城市的交通卡。”

艺兴抽出另一张卡片，将上面的花样展示给世勋看。

黄色郁金香。与花瓶里的那些一样美。

“好了，现在该完成你的工作了，”艺兴后退一步，“想个轻松点儿的法子杀了我。”

啪嗒。世勋合起卡册，然后也从包里拿出一件物品。一把勺子。他从餐馆顺回来的不锈钢汤匙。

“我也有件事需要先做，”他把勺子递给艺兴，“请先告诉我你怎么用勺子杀人。”

艺兴捏着勺子，左右看了一会儿，手指摩挲着边沿，问：“谁跟你说的——是他吗？那个人。”

世勋点点头，大方承认了。

“他还好吗？我很久没见过他了，也不知道他的腿到冬天还会不会疼。”

世勋不解，“Baek先生的伤不是在背部吗？”

“啊，原来是叫Baek，Baek，名字不错，他负责什么？先别说，让我猜猜，他是不是——”

世勋用嘴巴将艺兴后面的话堵回去。他跟只小狗一样，恶意地咬着艺兴的嘴唇。

“你再拿我开心——”他掐了把艺兴的屁股，“我现在就杀了你。”

小野猫变回老狐狸，面对年轻杀手的肉体报复左闪右躲，在对方怀里扭来扭去，笑嘻嘻地求饶，说什么不过是个小玩笑，还反过来怪罪对方脖子上的东西是摆设，这点儿恶作剧都看不出来。

世勋郁闷极了，“我开始怀疑中间人杀你是因为你恶作剧过头。”

艺兴耸了耸肩膀，不置可否。随即重新拾起有关勺子杀人的话题。他拿世勋做演示对象，捏开世勋的嘴巴，把勺子送进去。

“看好了，得先让下巴脱臼——别害怕，我不会伤你——这样一来，目标就合不上嘴，我们就可以顺利地让勺子卡进他的喉咙，然后来回转动，像挖西瓜瓤，用点儿力，别跟小姑娘一样连勺子柄都握不紧，这时候，把整个勺子快速捅进目标的嘴巴里——”

啪一声脆响，艺兴以另一只手掌做假想对象的嘴巴，猛地拍了下手。

虽然只是演示，但世勋还是莫名感到害怕。他小心翼翼合上嘴，警惕地看着艺兴。

“最后，紧紧捂住目标的嘴，以防他吐出勺子——虽然十有八九吐不出来——现在可以开始等待了，异物卡在喉咙里导致的1到6分钟不等的窒息死亡时间。”

世勋下意识咽了咽喉咙，“万一……目标吞下去呢？”

“放心，没有经过特殊训练不会做到这一步。”

“什么特殊训练？”  
艺兴脸上浮现一层暧昧。他靠近世勋，踮起脚，舔了下世勋的喉结，“口交。”

“……哈哈，哈哈哈，真好笑。”

艺兴从烟盒里抽出一根白万叼着，左手拇指划过火机的打火轮，啪嗒，橙色火苗燃起，点燃了白万。他吸了一口，透过烟雾望着世勋。

有什么东西飞速闪过世勋的脑袋瓜，太快了，他没能抓住。

“我可没有开玩笑，”艺兴突然说道，“今天早上不是已经证明了吗？我用这里——”他指着自己的喉咙，“给你做了好一会儿的深喉呢，你爽得都快叫出来，忘了？”

“……没有。”

“好了好了，玩笑到此结束，”艺兴摁灭烟，“该做正事了，你该工作了，来吧，杀了我吧。”

世勋感到心跳停滞一两秒。

突然间，他痛恨自己的杀手身份，痛恨中间人给他安排这份该死操蛋的工作；也有些庆幸，幸好安排他去做，否则……否则现在站在这儿和艺兴说话的就是别人了，今早，昨晚，以及更往前的每一个昼夜，与艺兴做爱的并非是他。

向来反应迅速的脑袋瓜在这一刻失去机能。大部分思考能力像格洛克17的子弹，早就被打光了，剩下的那小部分，躲进弹匣，躲进大脑深处，假装不存在。

“我……”世勋舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“我没试过用勺子杀人，我怕失手。”

“真的吗？”

“……”

12.

亲爱的，你害怕我死去，你舍不得我死，对吗？

……对。

别告诉我你爱上我了。

是又如何？

那就糟糕了，你看，爱这东西又不是传染病，我喜欢你，你没必要喜欢我。

可它在我这儿就是传染病。

但你会把它挥霍光的，我白给你的这些东西，我的喜欢，还有二十六枝黄色郁金香，这些我白给你的，你不会珍惜，你早晚要挥霍光。

……


End file.
